


Three Made One

by Lollikins



Series: The Corruption [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dom Park Seonghwa, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sub Kang Yeosang, Switch Choi San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Someone or something is out to kill the boys.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: The Corruption [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979759
Kudos: 19





	Three Made One

Seonghwa’s nerves were on edge and had been since the moment the alarm clock went off. For how anxious he was before he went to bed, he had slept remarkably well. He always seemed to sleep well when he slept beside his lovers. 

Every single thing drew his attention. As they sat in the waiting room, he watched every single person who walked in the door. 

“Hyung.” Yeosang whispered to him, “Calm down. You’re making  _ me _ nervous. Besides, didn’t Moon Hwangi say that it would happen at moon rise or after moon rise?” 

“He did but something else is bothering me. I don’t know what it is but I… No, never mind. I don’t want you worrying about it too.” He smiled and patted Yeosang’s hand before he forced himself to pick up a magazine and start flipping through it. He smiled a little as he alighted upon an ad with him in it. He turned it so Yeosang could see it. 

“I think the first ad I saw with you in it was on a billboard.” It was for cologne, which amusingly Seonghwa didn’t even wear. No matter how slick or smooth he seemed, he was still a country boy who preferred the smell of Febreeze to an expensive cologne. It was one of the charming things about him that Yeosang loved. San on the other hand, actually had a bottle of the cologne that Seonghwa had been selling on that billboard, along with a couple of others. 

“Did I make you want to buy the product?” Seonghwa asked. 

“No, but you did make a staid priest do a double take.” He wanted to say more but he was well aware that teasing Seonghwa tended to have repercussions and he wasn’t sure he wanted to suffer them while they were in public. 

“Good to know. I was-” A chill shivered it’s way down Seonghwa’s spine and he looked up. He had the distinct feeling that someone’s eyes were on him. It was a feeling he knew well but this … this felt almost malicious. He looked around and there were two girls sitting on a chaise across from him, talking and half hiding behind a copy of the very magazine he was holding. No, not them. He skimmed the room, it was a wide open space and people seemed to constantly be walking to and fro through it. 

“Hyung?” 

Needles of ice were settling into his stomach, that was a feeling he couldn’t begin to explain. It wasn’t just someone wishing him harm it was out and out evil. He shuddered against the cold.

“Hyung?” Yeosang raised his voice a little and Seonghwa looked around at him startled. 

“What?!” Seonghwa looked at a worried Yeosang. “Do you feel anything … off?” 

Yeosang really hadn’t thought about it. He looked around, mimicking Seonghwa. Now that he thought about it, there was a feeling like being watched but he was hard pressed to say who it might be. He saw half a dozen people looking at them when he scanned the room. He could feel his lover’s agitation and his fear, he was afraid. He wanted to go sit on his lap and hold him but they were in public. Just as he had almost resolved himself to do it anyway, San came out looking more than a little frazzled. 

“Let’s get out of here… now.” San grabbed Yeosang’s wrist and pulled him up. Yeosang grabbed onto Seonghwa and pulled him along behind him. 

“What’s going on?” Yeosang asked. 

“Something was watching me my entire interview. I barely managed to hold it together.” San pushed the elevator button anxiously. 

A little tickle moved the hair on the back of Seonghwa’s neck, like someone breathing on him and he had an image of San stepping into the elevator and being crushed by the door. The elevator door slowly started to slide open and San immediately began to move forward, “No!” 

Seonghwa grabbed him by his hair and yanked him back just in time for the doors to slam shut on where he had been microseconds before. His shirt closed in the door and Yeosang quickly yanked out his keys and stabbed them into the back of San’s shirt, cutting a hole. As the elevator began to move, the shirt ripped and was pulled off of his arms and head, disappearing down between the scant space between the shaft and the door. 

San was white as a sheet as he slowly turned to look at Seonghwa and Yeosang, “You- Oh God, you two just saved my life.” 

Seonghwa took off his jacket and put it over San’s bare shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“How did you know?” San asked.

“I don’t know… I just had an image in my head of the door closing on you and I just grabbed and yanked. Sorry about your head.” 

San nodded absently and reached up to rub his head. He turned and took a step toward the elevator, quickly changed his mind and walked toward the stairs. They were on the 21st floor but frankly he would have walked from the 121st floor after what had almost happened to him. He reached out with his still shaking hand for the door knob and stopped, “Do you think this is what the monk was talking about?” 

They all shared a look. 

After they stood in silence for a few moments, Yeosang cleared his throat. “I’m suddenly very worried about getting home alive… all of us.” 

“Yeah… Let’s just… maybe we should walk?” A thousand different calamities came to mind no matter what sort of vehicle he thought about taking home. Taxis, buses, driving, even riding bicycles could be cataclysmic. 

San thought about how long it would take them and frankly, he was having the same ideas as Yeosang was about taking any sort of vehicle. They both looked at Seonghwa who was staring off into space. San looked over his shoulder and saw a purplish black mist gathered in a vaguely human shape at the end of the hallway. It was the same shape he had seen during his interview. “Do you think it’s because of that?” 

“I don’t know…” Seonghwa said and said, “Let’s walk in single file down the stairs, keep it slow and be sure to keep your feet. Keep an eye on the person in front of you, I’ll walk in the back.” 

Carefully and slowly, they made their way down the stairs. Once they were on the street, Seonghwa had another image of some sort of part falling from the roof of one of the tall buildings and onto San. He didn’t think, he just jumped pushing San forward onto the ground and rolling a few feet. Almost instantly, a large chunk of machinery smacked into the ground where he had just been. 

“Why is it me? Why is it trying to kill me?” San asked no one in particular as he sat up, rubbing his chin which smacked into the pavement. A small group of people had gathered to make sure he was alright. 

He heard snatches of conversation, “Is he alright?” 

“People should be more careful, he could have been killed.” 

Yeosang looked up, the top of the building was too far up to see who might have done it but he wouldn’t have been surprised to see a purple-black mist. He reached out and helped San up. “Are you okay?” 

“I just want to be home… Maybe we can trust Seonghwa’s senses to drive?” 

Seonghwa climbed to his feet and dusted off his hands. He wasn’t sure he trusted his senses to drive home but he didn’t trust anyone else’s either. The faster they got home, the less time whatever was trying to kill San, had to try to do it. But it didn’t necessarily mean fewer opportunities. They weren’t even in a car but it had almost succeeded twice. What if his senses didn’t warn him in time? Shit. 

“I think it might be best to take the chance and get home sooner. Even if we walk, there could be all kinds of things that could happen. I want to get there as soon as possible.” They made their way to the car and this time, instead of an image, a white hot pain seared through Seonghwa’s head. He stopped and grasped a hand to his head. He nearly dropped to his knees with the blinding pain. 

Then a gruff male voice from behind them hissed, “Give me your money.” 

Yeosang turned and saw a man with a gun but that wasn’t the truth. He could see the spirit inside of him, the ghost. It was a young man, in his young life, he had lived hard and died young by means of violence. He had been tossed over the railing and into the Han river, those around him thought he committed suicide. He had a grudge but there was more to it, he was being … influenced. What was more, he had a gun. 

San moved in a literal blur, reaching out and grabbing the gun - yanking the young man forward by his gun wielding arm. The shot discharged into the ceiling instead of San. He wasn’t a fighter and with a painful bend to his wrist, he dropped the gun which Yeosang put a foot on to keep it from being retrieved. San dropped back and gave a close quarter kick to the side of the young man’s head dropping him to the ground unconscious. At that point, the young man who Yeosang had seen climbed from the body bristling with raw dark power. 

He looked down at the body, rage plain on his face. Then Yeosang spoke up, “They killed you!” 

The rage evaporated into shock. “How did- Lee Hyunwoo. Tell the police, tell my family he killed me. He recorded it on his phone. Please… my mother, she thinks I killed myself. I didn’t… I didn’t.” 

“Don’t hurt anyone else, if you kill someone you’ll never be forgiven. I’ll go to the police, I’ll let them and your family know that you were murdered and didn’t commit suicide. Just- please don’t hurt anyone.” 

The young man just looked lost for a moment, “I- He pushed me to do it.” 

As the ghost spoke, he began to fade dissolving into a light greyish mist interwoven with sparks of red and golden light. A confused soul who did bad things in life and would have to pay for the harm he had done but not irredeemable. 

Yeosang sighed with relief as the ghost vanished. 

San dropped down to check on Seonghwa who was wiping tears from his eyes and pulling himself together. “Are you okay?”

“What happened?” Seonghwa asked. 

“There was a possessed guy with a gun.” He also wanted to add that there was some weird shit going on. Seonghwa could see the future, Yeosang could see the past, and he moved faster than any human had the right to move. But he could tell his lover still wasn’t feeling well as he helped him to his feet. When he looked up, Yeosang was walking toward the police someone had called. Firing a gun in public in Seoul was a quick way to get the police called. 

San had a feeling that whoever was doing this wasn’t going to try again, not right now. Whoever it was, they weren’t human and this sort of thing had to take energy from the trying to kill him twice (or maybe three times) to the possession, they were going to have to rest at some point. 

One of the police asked if they wanted a ride home and San took them up on it. They wouldn’t be attacked by a normal person while they were with the police and if they were then the police could certainly be useful. It was also more likely that the police would be able to drive defensively if need be. He really just wanted to get home, get Seonghwa a nice cup of coco and tuck him into bed. He also had the feeling they really needed to talk to Moon Hwangi. 

They made it home all in one piece at long last. San gave Seonghwa something for his lingering headache and tucked him into bed. When he came downstairs, Yeosang was sitting on the coffee table staring at what looked to be a stack of very, very old journals. “What are those?” 

“I don’t know, someone left them on the doorstep, rang the bell and took off.” He had opened the box but now he was a little afraid to touch them. 

San climbed over the back of the couch and reached for the one on the top. Yeosang stopped him, “Maybe we should take them to Sir to look at first?”

San leaned back and thought about the day they had been having and nodded, “Okay, let’s go.” 

***

Monk Moon Hwangi had spent the morning in prayer. He knew. He knew as surely as he knew his own name. In fact, he could be more sure of their oneness than he could be of his own name. Someone had only told him his name, he knew about them in his gut. He hoped against every hope that it wouldn’t be true but it was, he was sure. 

He heard them come home. 

It was a good deal later than he had expected them and Dr. Ahn Soojin had to go to the hospital before they returned. After assuring her thirty or fourty times that he would be alright for an hour or two, she had gone to work. 

When the knock came, he was expecting it. What he wasn’t expecting was what they had with them. So it  _ was _ true and he wasn’t the only one who knew about it. Someone else knew and he couldn’t even begin to guess who the someone else was. San passed him the journals and he smiled. Whoever else knew clearly wished the boys no harm. 

“They are safe enough but… we need to talk. All of us. I had hoped that what I feared happened would pass you by but it clearly hasn’t and you are and will forever be in danger.” The monk looked around, “Where’s Seonghwa?”

“He had… Maybe I should just tell you from the beginning.” San took a deep breath and began to tell the monk about the day they had. He listened in silence, nodding periodically.

“As long as you are within the grounds of this house, you will always be safe. I have done my utmost, on my life, to protect it. You three are tied together and you are tied to this property.” 

“Does that mean you’ve been out of bed?” Yeosang narrowed his eyes.

Moon Hwangi coughed and cleared his throat, “Let’s not talk about that now. Let’s order some chicken and have dinner while we wait for Park Seonghwa to wake up. I’d prefer to not have to repeat myself.” 

“Ooh chicken!” Yeosang echoed in delight.

San rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh with a smile. “Alright, I’ll go order.”

“Get meat for Seonghwa, it sounds as though he’s expended a lot of energy and the meat will feed his blood, give him strength.” He swung his legs out of bed and got ready to get up. 

Yeosang stopped him, “Oh no you don’t! Where do you think you’re going?”

Sounding somewhat offended, “I’m going to the bathroom and to take a shower. I’m sure I’m fit enough for that at least.” 

Yeosang seemed hesitant but nodded, “Alright but keep your dressings dry.” 

“You sound like Ahn Soojin. I know the drill.” With that, Moon Hwangi disappeared into the bathroom. He did indeed look a good deal more spry than he should have been all things considered. When Yeosang turned around, San was staring at the journals quietly contemplating.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I just noticed what’s written on the front.” He pointed to the calligraphy written along the side. It was almost lost in the highly decorated design. It said simply,  _ Three Made One _ .

Yeosang nodded, “I noticed that. That’s why I was afraid to touch it because that sounds just a little too much like us and I’m not sure I could handle finding out that all of this with us is preordained or something. I’m not sure I can handle what Sir is going to tell us either.” 

San put his arm around Yeosang’s waist and kissed his cheek, “Whatever it is, we’ll face it together. Let’s go order some chicken.” 

The stern expression on Yeosang’s face melted into a bright smile. San said the magic word after all. 

***

An hour later, they all sat down to dinner with Monk Moon Hwangi joining them at the table for the first time. By doctor’s instructions, he should have still been in bed but after a few minutes of his silver tongue, he managed to convince them to let him eat with them. He was far slicker than a middle aged monk should be. 

“Why was I able to see what was about to happen to San?” Seonghwa asked part way through dinner. 

Moon Hwangi sighed and said, “The same reason that San was able to move so fast and the reason that Yeosang was able to see the soul of that ghost who attacked you. You three are changing.” 

San looked up startled. 

Yeosang just froze, his chopsticks half way to his mouth. “Changing how?” 

“I’ll start with those journals and I suggest you read them through. Every so often, three people are brought together, sometimes they are close friends, sometimes siblings, in your case it was three strangers. However, when they are brought together and the universe calls for it, they are bound together and become guardians of this world. Those journals were written by the last guardians, three women who were the best of friends.” 

“How do you know? You haven’t read the journals.” Yeosang pointed out. 

“I knew them, our paths crossed on more than one occasion. There are times in the world of the mystical when those who can meet. It’s a small community and I’m a part of it. I’m a monk and a mystic. You three… you three will be or perhaps you already are mages. You can and will be able to use magic. It also seems like you each have an inclination for certain magical abilities. Yeosang with the past, Seonghwa with the future and San with the present. You each seem to hold an aspect of time, that tells me something of the nature of the being that possessed Seonghwa.” 

Seonghwa blinked, “Are you saying I can tell the future?”

“Yes and no. You will probably gain a measure of control over it as you get older but for right now, it seems to be like Spidey Senses.” 

“Sir?” San said slowly. “Did you just reference Spider-Man?”

“I’m old San but not  _ that _ old. I used to read Spider-Man comics as a boy!” Hwangi chided.

“Sorry, Sir. You were saying?” Slightly abashed, San gestured for him to continue. 

“Ah, yes… where was I?” 

“You were saying I could see the future…” Seonghwa felt like he had just been hit by a bus by this revelation. “Or I guess, see imminent danger?”

“Yes, that’s it exactly. Yeosang saw that ghosts past and was able to resolve his grudge through words alone. It’s a skill I wish I had, I’d have to call Ahn Soojin less...”

“What is it we’re supposed to protect and what are we protecting it from?” asked Seonghwa.

“Don’t you ever watch movies or read books? Exactly what it is that someone always needs to protect from, a great evil. I went by your parish Yeosang. I was curious about something and I was drawn to the rectory. There’s something very wrong there… I got caught snooping around and, well… this was the only place I could think to go after I was attacked. I didn’t get a very good look at who attacked me but I think it was that priest you mentioned, Father Gookdu. There is something… I can usually see if someone is human or not or if they’re possessed but I could see absolutely nothing. That either means that he’s not possessed or controlled and actually is a demon. Which would be bad or he’s possessed willingly by an extremely powerful demon.” 

“A demon.” said San flatly.

“A demon.” replied Monk Moon Hwangi.

“I don’t suppose there’s any way we could take a pass on this whole being guardians of the world business and go back to being models?” San asked numbly.

“Unemployed. Model. Actor/Model.” Yeosang pointed out as he pointed to each of them in turn. 

San gave Yeosang an annoyed look, “Aren’t you worried about this?” 

“I’m terrified but maybe this is what God meant me for. If Seonghwa’s parents had come at any other time, they would have found Father Gookdu there. If it had happened one week earlier I wouldn’t have been there at all… Sir? The church was investigating why there are so many more possessions in our area lately. Do you think Father Gookdu might be the reason for them?” Yeosang asked.

“I forget sometimes that you are a priest.” San commented. 

“Was a priest, was. But I’ll admit, I’ve got some hard habits to break.” 

“It’s possible. I wonder what happened to the previous guardians… the position has passed on to you then something must have happened to them. I should go investigate.” He started to get up. 

Seonghwa put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. “When Dr. Ahn gives you the all clear.” 

“But-” Moon Hwangi winced a little as Seonghwa squeezed a little. 

“Fine! But I’m calling her in the morning. We’re also going to need to get you training. San, I’ve noticed you’re a martial artist, you should begin by training your partners. They will need every advantage they can get. Physical training you can do. Mental training I can do. Magical training I can start but I’ll need to find someone who is truly skilled to help you further with that. I know just who to ask but I don’t think she’s going to be happy to see me.” Hwangi gave a pained look.

“Old girlfriend?” San asked. 

“Something like that.” Hwangi sighed, “I’ll bite the bullet and give her a call. I hope you boys appreciate what it is that I’m doing for you.”

“My parents always wanted me to teach one day… I doubt they thought it would be like this but tomorrow morning, bright and early I’ll start training you two.” 

Seonghwa looked down at his hands, he hadn’t punched anyone except in jest since he was five. This was a special occasion though. They were going to need to know how to protect themselves, if San hadn’t been with them earlier… He didn’t even want to think about what would have happened. “Tomorrow then.” 

“Tomorrow.” Yeosang said as he lifted his Coke filled glass. The quartet clinked their glasses together in unison.


End file.
